


Baby are we over now ?

by NovemberReine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberReine/pseuds/NovemberReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus says he wants some time apart, but Lucretia doesn't agree. After all, why would she ? They are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby are we over now ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! This song is based on a song by Paramore called "(One of those) Crazy Girls". I thought it was really fitting for Lucretia because she is just so ... Lucretia.
> 
> I warn everyone again, English is not my mother tongue so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistake. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this OS, and I hope to have some feedback :)

So maybe Lucretia wasn't the 'girlfriend of the year', but she did not consider herself to be a really shitty one either. She was just really busy sometimes. She had a great job that she loved and that took a lot of her time, but Crixus always said he didn't mind, it gave him more time at the gym with the guys. And Lucretia absolutely loved what that considerable amount of time lifting weights did to her lover's body. 

It was true that he had been distant lately, and maybe Lucretia should had been a little more attentive to the signals her boyfriend had sent her these past few weeks. But whatever rough patch they were having, it wouldn't be anything they couldn't overcome. Because they were strong. Because they loved each other deeply.

*

Ok, something was definitively off.

Crixus was pacing and avoiding her gaze, even though he had asked her if he could come to her appartment as soon as possible. He had been silent for a few minutes now, except for one or two grunts and a loud sigh. He was also keeping a safe distance between them since he had entered the appartment.

He hadn't kissed her hello either.

« Ok, something bothers you. What is it, love ? »

He looked at her with a pained expression. He had never been good with words, but he wasn't one to waste time and beat around the bush either. Lucretia was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong. Really fucking wrong.

« I think we should … I think we should slow down. »

« Slow down ? »

« Our relationship. »

Oh-okay. That was … unexpected. Seeing the frown on her face, Crixus decided he should continue to explain the situation now that she was at a loss for words – knowing her, it would not last for long.

« I think we need a little time appart so that we can figure it out. »

« When you say « figure it out », you mean it like « focus on », right ? »

« No, » he hesitated a few seconds, searching for his words « I mean take some time off from each other. At least for a few weeks. »

« Ah-oh...okay » she answered, absolutely dumbstruck. She didn't even registered when Crixus started to scour the appartment to get all of his things and put them in the gym bag she hadn't noticed before. She didn't want his things gone. She didn't want him gone. But the situation was so odd that she couldn't move and just stared at him. It took him about fifteen minutes to gather his belongings, and Lucretia came back to reality when he reached for the front door.

« Aren't we gonna say goodbye? »

He didn't answer and opened the door.

*

When she didn't really realised what had just happened. Everything was a blur. Crixus and her were … on a break ? Broken up ? No, it couldn't be. They were meant to be. They were in love. Very much in love. Or so she thought ...

There was only one thing left to do : she had to change his mind.

*

Just when she thought she was about to face the voicemail, she finally heard his real, seemingly slighty angry voice.

« Yes, Lucretia ? »

« Oh Crixus, finally ! I thought you would never answer. Why didn't you pick up your phone sooner ? »

« What don't you understand in « appart », Lucretia ? »

« I know what it means, Crixus, I just wanted to know if you were doing OK ... »

« You called me like a hundred times, Lucretia. It's creepy, okay ? Just let it go. »

« Are we over now ? » 

The only answer she got to her question was an exasperated sigh and the beep of the phone. He had hunged up on her.

*

So maybe Lucretia wasn't the 'girlfriend of the year', but she was not one of those crazy girls. She wasn't crazy at all, she just had trouble letting the love of her life go. No, not go, he wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone. That was simply not possible, and she swore that she would find a way to be close to him again.

*

Crixus hadn't asked her to give him back to key to his appartment, so Lucretia didn't really feel like she was trespassing when she went through the front door. She wasn't trespassing, she just wanted to surprise her him. Not in a creepy way, no, just a nice surprise, so that he could finally realise that Lucretia was the one for him, even though they were facing some relationship troubles right now. So no, she wasn't trespassing.

She didn't waste time in the living room and went directly to Crixus' room. She had prepared something special for him, because she knew he would like it. Once she got in his room, she went straight to Crixus's closet. She opened it and let her fingers wander against the fabric of his shirts. On the closet door was hanging a sweater that Lucretia recognised as one of Crixus's favorite. She took it and pulled the fabric close to her face so that she could smell his skin. God, she loved this man so much. She did that for a few seconds (ok, minutes) before choosing the shirt she had bought for his birthday. 

The fabric was soft, because it was a very expensive shirt because her gorgeous boyfriend only deserved the best, and slighty smelled of laundry detergent. Lucretia took off her trenchcoat and put it on the back of the chair before putting the shirt on. She wasn't wearing that much clothing underneath, actually, except for the ivory négligé that left very little to the imagination. It was made of lace and silk muslin and the tone complimented her skin. She knew Crixus would like it. 

She had disposed a few candles all over the room to create a romantic atmosphere and was about to light the candles she had put on the desk when she saw the note.

« Hello love. I love you so, love. Meet me at midnight. »

Lucretia stared at the piece of paper longer than necessary, analyzing the delicate handwriting that definitely did not belong to her. Love, it said. Crixus. Someone called Crixus, her Crixus, Love, and that someone wasn't her. 

And then she noticed what she hadn't noticed before. The bottle of Shalimar on the dresser, next to Crixus' cologne. The satin dressing gown hanging on the back of the chair. The framed photograph picturing a overly happy Crixus and an equally glowing dark skined young woman. 

Crixus' new girlfriend.

*

It seemed to her that she had been crying her heart out for hours when she casted a glance at the window. The sun had disappeared some time ago, and the sky was almost pitch black. She'd better go, she thought. Crixus (or his girlfriend, whatever her name was) could come home any minute and find Lucretia still seated on the bed, and that wasn't something she wanted to face now – or ever, really.

She got up, wipped the stains of mascara from her cheeks, gathered her things and left.

So maybe, maybe she was one of the crazy girls, and it really, really hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> The note written by Naevia is taken from Alanis Morrissette's song "Your House."
> 
> I often write stuff based on music and I have two other ideas I'll try to write soon.  
> I'll update the Roller Derby AU probably sometime in December. Maybe. I don't know. (sorry, finals are coming up, real life sometimes happens -pfff who am I kidding, tumblr happens- and I'm moving to another country in January, so yeah, it might take some time)
> 
> See ya !


End file.
